vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Pauwels
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Patrick_Pauwels" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Patrick Pauwels is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 30 oktober 2012 vertolkt wordt door Ludo Hellinx. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Patrick komt uit een arbeidersfamilie en is de jongste zoon uit een gezin van vier kinderen. Zijn wereld stortte in toen zijn echtgenote hem verliet voor de magazijnier van de meubelfabriek waar hij werkte. Na de scheiding bleef Patrick alleen achter met zijn dochter Liesbeth Pauwels, die toen net 12 jaar was. Liesbeth en haar man Benny Coppens wonen in bij Patrick. Patrick heeft inmidddels twee kleinkinderen: Arno Coppens en Stefanie Coppens. Een lange tijd bleek er iets te bloeien tussen hem en Rita Van den Bossche, maar Patrick wou geen nieuwe relatie. Na het bedrog van zijn vrouw wou hij nooit meer een vrouw toelaten in zijn leven. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen start hij toch een relatie met Agnes Moelaert. Aanvankelijk hadden ze een LAT-relatie, omdat Agnes in Frankrijk woonde. Na verloop van tijd keert ze naar België en trekt Agnes definitief in bij Patrick en zijn gezin. Jaren later zet Patrick een punt achter zijn relatie met Agnes nadat hij ontdekt dat zij de mol is achter de adoptieprocedure van Benny Coppens en Liesbeth Pauwels. In oktober 2017 probeert Benny Patrick te koppelen aan Jenny Versteven, maar ze beslissen om enkel vrienden te blijven. In februari 2018 gaat Patrick opnieuw samen met Jenny op valentijn. Terwijl Jenny nu wel gevoelens voor hem lijkt te hebben, maakt hij haar duidelijk dat hun band enkel vriendschappelijk is. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Wanneer Patrick voor het eerst in beeld komt tijdens het 22ste seizoen, vertelt hij dat hij pas ontslagen is uit de meubelfabriek waar hij jarenlang gewerkt heeft met als reden 'sanering'. Patrick vertelt dat hij 'Herstellingen Patrick' al jaren als bijberoep deed, maar sinds zijn ontslag meer klanten wilt lokken. Herstellingen Patrick is gelegen op de Noordstraat 65 in Mechelen. Patricks atelier ligt naast zijn privéwoning, waar ook zijn dochter, schoonzoon en twee kleinkinderen wonen. In het verleden was Patrick bekend als 'DJ Patje', maar moest hiermee stoppen van zijn toenmalige vrouw. Voordat Benny Coppens als klusjesman bij VDB werkte, hielp hij zijn schoonvader af en toe met dingen te herstellen in het atelier. In 2013 rijdt Patrick in zijn vrije tijd mee met de volgwagen van Jan en Alleman's wielerclub. In juni 2013 beslist Patrick deel te nemen aan een computercursus, zodat hij makkelijk zou kunnen Skypen met Arno Coppens in Amerika en dergelijke. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen, in 2015, start Patrick samen met Mathias Moelaert en Guido Van den Bossche een bvba op die vanaf dan naast gewone fietsen ook motorfietsen en dergelijke herstelt. Het atelier wordt omgevormd tot een soort garage. Jan Van den Bossche beslist in de zaak van zijn jongste zoon te investeren. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen stapt Guido uit de bvba om in dienst te gaan werken bij Garage Louis & Zn.. Na Guido's vertrek beslissen Patrick en Mathias om naast de fietsenwinkel ook een repairatelier op te starten. Dit betekent dat ze nog breder gaan dan voordien en dus zelfs naaimachines of speelgoed herstellen en verkopen. Op 20 oktober 2016 beslissen Mathias en Patrick om te stoppen met het repairatelier. De reden hiervoor was dat het niet veel geld opbracht. Sindsdien doet Patrick terug herstellingen op zijn eentje. In januari 2017 beslist hij een opleiding te gaan volgen over het repareren van de moderne, elektrische fietsen. In februari 2018 wordt duidelijk dat Patrick samen met zijn goede vriend, Marc, legerdienst heeft gedaan in het verleden. 'Trivia' *Ludo Hellinx had in 2009 al eens een eenmalige rol als Bruno Bostoen, de schoonzoon van Albert Thielens. Hij was toen getrouwd met Liesbeth Thielens. Zijn toenmalige vrouw heeft dezelfde naam als de dochter van het personage dat hij nu vertolkt. *Aanvankelijk kregen Ludo Hellinx, Roel Vanderstukken en Hilde De Baerdemaeker een contract van twee jaar, omdat ze makers niet zeker waren of de nieuwe familie zou aanslaan. Nadien werden hun contracten verlengd. Sindsdien werkt Hellinx met jaarcontracten. *Patrick is geboren op 16 mei 1953. Anno 2019 wordt hij dus 66 jaar. 'Generiek' Generiek patrick.png Generiek7_6.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto06.png Generiek8-28.jpg Generiek8-Zomer11.png 'Galerij' 1113patrick.jpg Patrick5000.jpg familie_patrick_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_patrick_2013_portret_01.jpg S24-patrick.jpg S24-patrick2.png S24-PatrickAgnes.jpg S24-patrick avatar.png patrick25.jpg S25-patrick_profiel1.jpg S25-patrick_portret1.jpg Familie_portret2017_patrick_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_patrick_02.jpg Alfons, benny en patrick.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Pauwels Category:Patrick Pauwels